


VILE Apparently Have Home Videos

by So_u_like_pkmn



Series: This Is A Carmen Sandiego Chat Fic Series [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: A little angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Home Videos, Memes, Mild Language, Strong Language, Ties in with my Chat Fic, VILE "home videos", Vines, Wholesome, if you look close enough - Freeform, no beta we die like men, semi-serious crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_u_like_pkmn/pseuds/So_u_like_pkmn
Summary: Team Red is watching "home videos" of Black Sheep and her old friends. Watching the chaos lil' Black Sheep was apart of.Ties in with chapter 1 of my chat fic "They Definitely Have A Group Chat"
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Gray | Crackle, Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Ivy & Zack
Series: This Is A Carmen Sandiego Chat Fic Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669972
Comments: 33
Kudos: 312





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Flashdrive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018971) by [MagicPencil2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicPencil2/pseuds/MagicPencil2). 



> Wasn't going to post this at first, but decided "what the hell" and posted it before I went to bed. I'll check on it in the morning. The world is a train wreck rn might as well roll with it while I have the room.

Carmen synched her laptop with the living room tv while ignoring the racket that Zack and Ivy were causing in the kitchen. She inserted the flash drive full of her “home videos”.

_ “I’ll take it from here, Red,”  _ Player’s voice crackled through the speakers as her laptop seemed to work on it’s own, entering into the flash drive and looking through the labeled files.

“This is goin’ to be so  _ cool _ !” Zack yelled as he threw himself onto the couch, a large bowl of popcorn in his arms.

“It’s Lil’ Carm, of course it’ll be cool!” Ivy flopped down on Carmen’s other side, placing sodas down on the coffee table. 

_ “Any suggestions for what to watch first?” _

“I don’t even know what’s on here,” Carmen shrugged.

_ “I’ll randomize it.” _

There was the sound of keys tapping before a video came up on the screen.

**_[Security footage shows teenage Black Sheep with her teammates in a circle looking down at papers]_ **

“Aww, Carm, you were a cute kid,” Ivy leaned forward.

“I was...eighteen in this,” The thief crosses her arms with a nostalgic smile.

**_[Gray silently stood up straight, causing the group to pause and look at him in confusion. He handed Black Sheep his paper, spun around, and ran and jumped into a large garbage can. The group looked in shock before busting out laughing._ **

**_“Gray, what the hell?!” Black Sheep snorted._ **

**_“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Sheena wheezed, leaning forward and wrapping an arm around her abdomen.]_ **

Loud laughter filled the room. ****

**_[“Mi amigo, you can talk to us instead of throwing yourself into the trash!” Antonio seemed distressed at his friend’s actions._ **

**_“Just let me DIE!” Gray bellowed from the trash can._ **

**_“What’s wrong?” Black Sheep walked over to the garbage and peered in, trying not to visibly laugh._ **

**_“I failed the test, but look at my score!”_ **

**_The youngest looked confused, but looked at the paper._ **

**_“You got a sixty-nine?”_ **

**_The others started a new round of laughter, there were even a few giggles from the trash can. While Black Sheep looked confused, but there was an amused smile on her face at her friend’s joy.]_ **

“I was very confused about that until El Topo explained it,” Carmen giggled. “Then they introduced me to memes.”

_ “They introduced you to year old memes, Red,”  _ They could almost hear the smirk on Player’s face.  _ “But I showed you current memes.” _

“That you did, Player,” Carmen grinned, she leaned forward and started scrolling through the list. “Let’s try this one.”

**_[The video starts with Gray and Sheena screaming at each other. Black Sheep, Antonio, and Jean-Paul stood in the middle, their eyes bouncing between the two._ **

**_“You’re a god-forsaken cheater, that you are!” Gray yelled._ **

**_“It’s not cheating if you win,” Sheena smirked._ **

**_“Is there no honor among thieves?! What is there in this world if there is no loyalty!”_ **

**_“Loyalty ties you down.”_ **

**_“I hope you step on a Lego!”_ **

**_Sheena dramatically gasped, seemingly offended. “You take that back!”_ **

**_The two started bickering again and the other three exchanged conflicted looks. Black Sheep held up a box with “Uno” written on the side._ **

**_“I don’t think we should play this for a while”_ **

**_“Sí.”_ **

**_“A good idea.”]_ **

_ “Pfffttttt did she actually cheat at Uno?”  _

“No, Gray was just being dramatic,” Carmen grinned.

“You all looked really close,” Ivy said in a soft tone.

The red thief gave a gentle smile. “We were.” ****

_ “Here’s another one.” _

**_[The video starts with Black Sheep looking at the lunch schedule outside the cafeteria. She looked disgusted_ **

**_“Ew, they’re serving the crappy imitation rice today.”]_ **

Zack dramatically gasped. “Language, Carm!” 

This earned him an amused eye roll from said person.

**_[“I should probably warn the others,” She was about to turn around, but stopped, gaining a thoughtful look. “Though they called me kid five times this week, five more times than allowed…”_ **

**_Black Sheep looked up when her name was called, her teammates walking towards her. For a split second there was a mischievous look on her face before it turned to her usual smile._ **

**_“Hey, guys, lunch looks great today! Don’t forget that grains are important to being a good thief!”_ **

**_The video ended after skipping to show some students rushing out of the cafeteria, their faces looking like they were choking.]_ **

Ivy and Zack were losing it. Player was laughing in a much calmer fashion and Carmen looked proud of herself.

“That was a nice day, Tigress was so pissed.”

Ivy gave another snort.

_ “This time stamp is pretty old.” _

**_[The video is in the faculty room. The members were quietly watching a younger Coach Brunt, who was cooing at a baby Black Sheep on the table in front of her.]_ **

“Awwww, you were a cute baby, Carm,” Zack cooed.

**_[“Come on, Lambkins, you can say it “Coach”,” The large woman cooed._ **

**_“Is it even old enough to talk yet?” Countess Cleo asked with a raised eyebrow._ **

**_“According to my research, she should know a handful of words by now,” Dr Bellum answered._ **

**_“Black Sheep hasn’t said a single word yet, just baby babble,” A young Shadowsan frowned._ **

**_“Surely she will speak when she pleases,” Professor Maelstrom sighed._ **

**_“Coooooooa-ch, Cooa-ch, come on, sweet pie, you can say it,” Coach Brunt ignored her fellow faculty members.]_ **

_ “This is strangely...wholesome and normal,”  _ Player commented.

A look of realization appeared on Carmen’s face and she covered her mouth as a snort escaped. “I know exactly what this is, just keep watching.”

**_[Baby Black Sheep had a look of baby determination as she tried to follow Coach Brunt._ **

**_“Cuuuuu, couuuuu.”_ **

**_The other four members paused and leaned forward in anticipation. Coach Brunt looked excited._ **

**_“Come on, Lambkins. Coach.”_ **

**_“Cuuuu, cuuuuu, cunt.”]_ **

Team Red bursted out in laughter, the video being paused as they all lost it.

“Tha-THAT was your first word?!” Ivy choked as she tried to talk through laughs. 

Carmen couldn’t even speak, just giving a nod.

**_[The video started again to show the faculty losing it in different ways. Coach Brunt was laughing her head off. Professor Maelstrom had a look of complete shock. Countess Cleo looked absolutely offended and disgusted at the language of the baby. Dr Bellum had spun her chair around, but her shoulders were visibly shaking up and down. Shadowsan was the definition of confused._ **

**_Baby Black Sheep, enjoying the chaos, laughed and threw her arms up in the air._ **

**_“Cunt!”_ **

**_“Who taught you such foul language?!” Countess Cleo yelled, shooting up in her chair._ **

**_“She-wheeze-she must have picked it up from the students,” Coach Brunt placed a hand on her chest, trying to calm her laughter down. “I can’t believe that is her first word!”_ **

**_“Cunt!”]_ **

Shadowsan walked into the living room to see the four laughing their hearts out, he merely turned around and walked back into his room.

However, there was a smile on his face.


	2. Mostly Memes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye ask and ye receive, this is the last chapter though cause I need to focus more on the chat fic lol.
> 
> Enjoy~

Carmen yawned and leaned back on the couch. “Alright, Player, pick one.”

_ “You got it, Red.” _

**_[The video shows Black Sheep and her old friends in the library. All looking varying degrees of bored._ **

**_“Important question,” Antonio suddenly spoke up. “My boyfriend is too tall for me to kiss him on the lips. What should I do?”_ **

**_Jean-Paul blushed while the others looked unsurprised._ **

**_“Punch him in the stomach. Then, when he doubles over in pain, kiss him,” Sheena yawned._ **

**_“Tackle him,” Black Sheep didn’t look up as she flipped a page in her book._ **

**_Mime Bomb did an act of throwing something away._ **

**_“He says ‘Dump him’,” The youngest translated._ **

**_“Kick him in the shin,” Gray shrugged._ **

**_“NO TO ALL OF THOSE!” Jean-Paul slammed his book down on the table. “Just ask me to lean down!”]_ **

“Wait, I didn’t know El Topo and Le Chevre were together,” Ivy leaned forward.

“Oh, yeah, they’ve been together for years,” Carmen shrugged as she scrolled around and clicked a random video.

**_[Jean-Paul was staring at a table with a distressed expression on his face. His hands were clasped together and hiding his mouth._ **

**_Black Sheep cautiously walked towards him, looking very concerned. “Hey, are you okay?”_ **

**_“I forgot the English name for a thing.”_ **

**_“Oh,” The youngest smiled. “Maybe I can help, describe it to me.”_ **

**_Jean-Paul looked at her. “It’s a stick with string and a metal hook.”_ **

**_Black Sheep nodded. “I know what you’re talking about. It’s a…a...crap. I forgot the word too.”]_ **

“Is he talking about a fishing rod?” Zack asked Carmen, only to see her face in her hands. He...couldn’t read her emotions right now. But it’s either embarrassment or amusement.

**_[Jean-Paul went back to his former position and Black Sheep copied him when she silently slipped into the chair across from him._ **

**_Gray walked over. “A’right, what’s wrong with you two?”_ **

**_“We forgot the English name for a thing,” Black Sheep mumbled._ **

**_“What is it?”_ **

**_“A stick with sting and a hook,” Jean-Paul glanced at the Aussie._ **

**_Gray looked at them with such a confused/concerned look. “You mean a fishing rod?”_ **

**_“Yes!” Jean-Paul grinned._ **

**_Black Sheep leapt up and slammed her hands on the table. “A fishing rod! Thank you!”]_ **

“I can’t believe I forgot the word fishing rod…” Carmen mumbled into her hands.

“While Carm is having a crisis,” Ivy scooted towards the laptop and clicked a random video.

_ “Red?”  _ Player carefully asked.  _ “Are you okay?” _

Carmen waved his concern off.

**_[The video shows what looks like a lounge room, Coach Brunt was looking at the VILE Squad with a disappointed look on her face, a broken coffee maker on the floor._ **

**_“Who broke the coffee machine? I’m not mad. I just wanna know,” She calmly told them._ **

**_“I did. I broke it,” Antonio volunteered._ **

****

**_“No. No, you didn’t. Sheena?”_ **

**_The moody woman snarled. “Don’t look at me. Look at Black Sheep!”_ **

**_“What?!” The youngest growled. “I didn’t break it.”_ **

**_Sheena crossed her arms. “Huh. That’s weird. How'd you even know it was broken?”_ **

**_Black Sheep rolled her eyes. “Because it’s sitting right in front of us and it’s broken!”_ **

**_“Suspicious.”_ **

**_“No, it’s not!”_ **

**_Gray decided to speak up. “If it matters, probably not… Jean-Paul was the last one to use it.”_ **

**_The taller student glared. “Liar! I don’t even drink that crap!”_ **

**_The Aussie raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? Then what were you doing by the coffee cart earlier?”_ **

**_Jean-Pual rolled his eyes. “I use the wooden stirrers to push back my cuticles! Everyone knows that!”_ **

**_“All right, let’s not fight,” Antonio spoke up again. “I broke it, let me pay for it Coach.”_ **

**_The faculty member shook her head. “No. Who broke it?”_ **

**_“Ma’am, Mime Bomb's been awfully quiet…” Gray suggested innocently._ **

**_The mime did an angry ‘Really?!’ motion._ **

**_“Yeah, really!”_ **

**_The video cuts to Coach Brunt and Shadowsan talking._ **

**_“I broke it,” She told him casually. “I burned my hand so I punched it. I predict ten minutes from now, they’ll be at each other’s throats with warpaint on their faces and a pig head on a stick.”_ **

**_“Good. It was getting a little chummy around here,” Shadowsan nodded.]_ **

Carmen looked a mix between shock and anger. “We argued for two weeks about it! El Topo was so disappointed in himself for something he didn’t even do!”

Zack and Ivy were laughing, there was a little bit of Player’s giggles in there. 

“She got you guys good!” Zack laughed, almost falling off the end of the couch.

“Whatever,” Carmen rolled her eyes, but she had a smile on her face. “Let’s watch one more before going to bed.”

“ _ But Moooooooooooom! _ ” Three voices said at the same time.

“No buts,” The red thief firmly told them. “We can watch more whenever we want, we have time.”

“ _ Fine _ ,” They all once again chorused.

Carmen grinned as she picked a random video.

**_[Professor Maelstrom set the VILE Squad down for a psych evaluation._ **

**_“Imagine if someone handed you a box full of all the items you have lost throughout your lives.”_ **

**_“It would be nice to get my sense of purpose back,” Gray deadpanned._ **

**_“Oh wow, my childhood innocence! Thank you for finding this!” Antonio played along._ **

**_“My will to live! I haven’t seen this in fifteen years!” Jean-Paul grinned._ **

**_“I knew I lost that potential somewhere!” Black Sheep crossed her arms, an excited smile on her face._ **

**_“Mental stability, my old friend,” Sheena rolled her eyes, but smirked._ **

**_Professor Maelstrom and Coach Brunt exchanged disturbed looks._ **

**_“Kids,” The Coach started. “Could you lightin’ up a little?”]_ **

_ “Did you guys even pass that psych evaluation?!”  _ Player asked between laughs.

“They just sent us away looking disappointed,” Carmen chuckled as she turned off her laptop and the tv. “Alright, team, time to turn in for the night. I’ll see you all tomorrow. Goodnight.”

“‘Night.”

“Sweet dreams.”

_ “Don’t let the VILE operatives bite.”  _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, my school is starting in a few days and I need to cut back on fics. You only planned two chapters anyway so this fic needs to be completed.
> 
> Inspiration: *slaps me in the face with MagicPencil2's new sequel* N O! *grabs my collar and pulls me towards its face* You are going to write another chapter even memier than the last and you're going to stay up until midnight
> 
> Me: *booting up my laptop* Sir, yes, sir! 
> 
> Inspiration: Okay, sweetie make sure to drink water and take breaks love you 
> 
> As long as no more inspiration throws hands at me, this should be the last chapter.

“Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeee!”

Carmen sighed and opened her laptop, syncing it to the flatscreen tv. 

Ivy, Zack, and Player cheered. The Bostonians leapt onto the couch and bickered over the other being in their space. The speakers Player was connected to made a shuffling noise as the hacker left to, presumably, get food. 

The red thief rolled her eyes, an affectionate smile on her face, while she inserted the drive and scrolled through the vast list of videos.

She did spend many of her years on that island, there’s bound to be plenty of videos about her that could be considered “home videos.”

Though remembering some of the...chaotic...things she and her old friends have done, she’s a little concerned about how her team will see her.

_ “Okay, I’m back,”  _ There was the sound of a soda can being opened and the crunch of popcorn.  _ “Let’s do this.” _

“Alright,” Carmen clicked the shuffle button and rested her back against the couch, from where she was sitting on the floor.

**_[Black Sheep and Antonio walked into the kitchen, where Gray was making homemade cookies and Sheena was filing her nails at the table. She was seemingly ignoring what the Aussie was babbling about._ **

**_“So I can either bake these cookies at four hundred degrees for ten minutes for four thosand degrees for one minute.”_ **

**_Antonio immediately looked distressed while Black Sheep tried to cover up her giggles._ **

**_“Gray, no. That’s not how you make cookies, mi amigo.”_ **

**_Gray suddenly got an excited look as he shoved the baking sheet into the oven and slammed the door closed. “FLOOR IT?”_ **

**_“GRAY NO!” Antonio held his hands up, like he would be able to stop his friend like that. Black Sheep was visibly struggling to hide her laughter, resting her elbows on the table and leaning forward._ **

**_Sheena, now paying attention since chaos was happening, smirked. “How about four million degrees for one second?”_ **

**_The moody woman seemed proud at how she just caused Black Sheep to let a small laugh out._ **

**_Antonio started visibly sweating. “GRAY, YOU ARE GOING TO BURN THE SCHOOL DOWN!”_ **

**_“I’M GOING TO HARNESS THE POWER OF THE FUCKING SUN TO MAKE COOKIES!”_ **

**_“GRAY PLEASE!”]_ **

“Did he actually do it?” Zack looked down at Carmen, his eyes showing hope that the Aussie lit up those fucking cookies.

“No,” The red thief snorted. “Gray was just being dramatic for Antonio.”

“Awwwww.”

**_[The video showed the VILE Squad calmly sitting at their lunch table._ **

**_“Can you please pass the salt?” Antonio asked, slightly distracted at the origami piece Black Sheep was quietly showing him how to do._ **

**_Gray, thinking that he was a genius, picked up Sheena and threw her across the table._ **

**_The scene changed to Gray naruto running and screaming down the hall with Sheena chasing after him with a crackle rod.]_ **

_ “Truly a brave man,”  _ Player laughed.

“I always thought it was a lack of common sense or fear,” Carmen shook her head, a nostalgic smile on her face.

**_[The video shows the exercise room. Gray, Black Sheep, and Sheena were silently working out._ **

**_Suddenly, Gray tripped on the treadmill and flew backwards, hitting the wall with a loud BANG._ **

**_Black Sheep started laughing wildly, causing her to miss a step on her own treadmill and fly backwards as well. She, luckily, didn’t hit the wall._ **

**_At her rival’s pain, Sheena laughed so hard she fell off the cross strainer she was using._ **

**_All three were laughing and wincing when the video ended.]_ **

Carmen had her arms crossed as she gave her laughing crew an annoyed look.

“Yeah, yeah, you guys would have fallen off too.” ****

**_[The video starts with the Vile Squad outside, all of them sweating._ **

**_“It’s so hot,” Jean-Paul wiped some sweat off of his forehead._ **

**_Seeing an opportunity to complement herself, Sheena smirked. “Yeah, sorry, it’s because of me.”_ **

**_Black Sheep, seeing a way to one-up her rival. “Yeah, because you’re a demon.”_ **

**_Before Sheena could try and commit murder, Gray interrupted. “No, it’s because of climate change.]_ **

_ “Nice one, Red,”  _ Player complimented as a show of her approval.

Zack and Ivy gave Carmen high fives to show their support.

**_[It was Shadowsan’s class, two mats were empty and considering neither Sheena nor Black Sheep were there. It was obvious who they belonged to._ **

**_The door opened and Sheena walked in, looking pleased with herself. “Sorry I’m late, Shadowsan, I had to do some things.”_ **

**_Suddenly, Black Sheep burst in through the door, looking noticeably disheveled. “ShE PUSHED ME DOWN THE FUCKING STAIRS!”_ **

**_“Hey!” Sheena snapped and gestured to Shadowsan, who looked visibly disappointed. “Watch your fucking language in front of the faculty.”]_ **

The siblings laughed, not only at the video, but at Carmen’s deadpan expression as she remembered the situation. 

**_[The video shows kid Black Sheep in a backyard-ish area, playing with Countess Cleo’s doberman dogs. She was sitting on the ground as they all crowded around her, demanding pets and flopping on her lap._ **

**_Black Sheep was visibly crying as she touched foreheads with a very happy looking dog._ **

**_Dr Bellum, who was watching the child with slight concern, finally spoke up. “Um, Black Sheep, are you...okay?”_ **

**_She looked up at her mom figure with big sad eyes as another doberman licked her cheek. “I don’t have enough hands to pet all of them.”_ **

**_A look of realization came across the woman’s face and she nodded. “I once felt the same about a litter of kittens I found.”]_ **

“That’s the cutest thing,” Ivy cooed, leaning forward to rest her chin on Carmen’s head.

“I just wanted to pet all of them,” The red thief’s voice getting a little watery as she thought back of the memory. “They’re such sweet dogs.” 

A look of realization came across the older sibling’s face. “That’s why those dogs were so happy to see you when we broke into the mansion!”

Carmen gave a knowing smirk.

**_[The video shows Professor Maelstrom’s class. One of the Cleaners came in and whispered in his ear._ **

**_“I have to step out for a moment students,” The faculty member told them before following the Cleaner out._ **

**_As if they could mentally read each other’s minds, the VILE Squad started stacking the desks and chairs they were using for the lesson in front of the door. They made sure there was a small window in the middle of their barricade._ **

**_They now started making the room look like they had trashed it, but nothing was actually broken. Just carefully placed sideways or leaned against the wall._ **

**_The moment Professor Maelstrom opened the door and attempted to process that fact there was now a barricade blocking him, the students started yelling, chanting, and marching around._ **

**_“VIVE LA RÉVOLUTION! VIVE LA RÉVOLUTION! VIVE LA RÉVOLUTION!”_ **

**_Professor Maelstrom looked defeated, his head in his hands and his elbows on the desks that were blocking him.]_ **

_ “It’s THAT easy to defeat a member of the faculty?!”  _

“Pft! No, he was just disappointed in us.”

**_[Sheena glared down at Black Sheep. “I could kill you if I wanted to.”_ **

**_The youngest looked done at the moody woman’s shit. “Yeah? So could another human being. So could a dog. So could a very dedicated duck. You aren’t special, Sheena.”_ **

**_Sheena blinked in shock, seemingly unable to form a response to that.]_ **

“Wow, Carm, who pissed in your cereal that day?”

“It was just a bad day,” The red thief sighed, she covered up a yawn.

**_[Antonio, Gray, and Black Sheep were in a training room, training together._ **

**_“For self-defense reasons, I’m going to pretend to be a burglar and you guys have to act wisely,” Antonio separated his feet and bent his knees._ **

**_“Okay,” Black Sheep looked confused at the scenario, but went along with it._ **

**_“Sure,” Gray shrugged._ **

**_The short man nodded and changed his face into a firm look. “If you want to live, give me all your money.”_ **

**_“Bold of you to assume that I have money,” Black Sheep smirked._ **

**_“Bold of you to assume I want to live,” Gray placed an elbow smuggly on little sister-figure’s shoulder._ **

**_Antonio sighed in defeat.]_ **

_ “It’s a wonder you guys learned anything in that year,”  _ Player snorted, taking a sip of his soda to try and calm his laughter.

“Honestly,” Ivy nodded in agreement, now leaning backwards on the couch.

**_[The video starts by showing an entire class panicking because there was some large bug flying around the room._ **

**_Black Sheep, the only one not freaking out, sighed with a slight attitude and stood up. She walked over to Dr Bellum’s desk and grabbed a rubber band._ **

**_She then stood on top of the nearest desk and took aim with the rubber band._ **

**_The youngest fired, knocking the bug out of the air._ **

**_Everyone stopped and stared at Black Sheep as she climbed down the table, she looked at them and raised an eyebrow._ **

**_“What?”]_ **

Zack and Ivy looked at the thief with shocked/awed looks. She never failed to amaze them.

“Can you still do that?” Zack whispered.

Carmen smirked. “You can find out next time there’s a fly in the warehouse.”

The siblings looked excited at the possibility to see that trick in person. ****

**_[Black Sheep rubbed her eyes sleepily while walking into the kitchen area. She paused and looked at the scene in front of her._ **

**_Gray and Jean-Paul were arguing over something she had arrived too late to know._ **

**_“THAT’S IT!” Gray yelled. “YOU’RE GROUNDED, GET ON TOP OF THE FRIDGE!”_ **

**_Jean-Paul yelled, as he was climbing on top of the food storage. “THIS HOUSE IS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE!”_ **

**_Black Sheep blinked once and quickly spun around and walked back to the dorms, deciding it was too late to deal with whatever bullshit those two were getting into.]_ **

Carmen leaned forward and closed her laptop, taking the drive out of the laptop. “Alright, crew.” She gave a loud yawn. “It’s time for bed.”

_ “Awwwwww,”  _ The three voiced, but otherwise didn’t argue.

“Goodnight.”

“Night.”

“Sleep tight.”

_ “Don’t let the VILE operatives bite.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Save me from inspiration bullying me.
> 
> All these memes came from the internet/tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Flashdrive by MagicPencil2 and 8 minutes of sleep, check them out.


End file.
